


The Real Reason Jason Todd Isn't Allowed on Roofs.

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Dick is trying his best, Jason Todd Needs Help, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: I made this using only text. It's based entirely on Titans not the comics.
Kudos: 82





	The Real Reason Jason Todd Isn't Allowed on Roofs.

“I can’t believe you’d do this. What were you thinking?” Kori was mad. 

“Is it really that hard to believe? That guy is a class A self-sacrificing douchebag.” Hank muttered already opening a beer bottle. 

“But trying to die? That’s new even for him. Like he took his armour off. Didn’t even tell anyone.” Dawn made him the saddest. The look of disappointment in her eyes was too much to look at. 

“Dick, we’re telling you this because we’re worried about you. Talk to us. Tell us what your plan was. Tell us that you had a plan. Please.” Donna was stuck in denial, hoping that maybe just maybe Dick hadn’t gone there to die. Like maybe things were still going to be okay, 

“I should go talk to Jason. Make sure he’s okay.” 

“No. You aren’t going anywhere until you sit down and explain all of this.” Dawn snapped with a hardness that Dick hardly heard anymore. 

“Look the kid is my responsibility. I need to make sure he’s doing okay after all that.” 

“I don’t care what you think you need to do. I’m going to make this simple. Sit down and tell us what is going on through your mind or don’t and continue to make stupid choices.” 

“Look. I just need to make sure Jason isn’t crashing right now. It’s not like I’m planning on leaving the tower or anything.” 

“Your form still isn’t that great.” 

“No one asked you.” 

“I’m just saying that your form needs improvement. You’re fighting based on your emotions. That will get you killed” 

“Oh, you mean like you today? Or was that an entirely logical experience?” 

“Okay. I guess I deserve that one. But I was doing what I thought was right.” 

“As was I.” 

“Yes but yours was foolhardy and stupid. You could have asked any of us for help but instead, you chose to go by yourself.”

“I brought Garth. Besides are you in any position to lecture people about asking for help?” 

“Fine. Act like you’re fine and like you need no one. But watch out. Soon you might find yourself without any friends.” 

“Fuck off asshole.” 

“You know it was a miracle you weren’t killed.” 

“I could have stopped this once and for all. If Kori hadn’t stepped in…” 

“If Kori hadn’t stepped in you’d be dead right now. And so would Jason. By the way, did your chat do a lot of good? Since y’all are besties now tell him to go to the medical wing. Donna wants to check him out.” 

“Was there something you wanted Dawn?” 

“Yes. There was. We reached a decision.” 

“Oh, and who’s we in this situation?” 

“Your friends, Dick. You seem to be forgetting that.” 

“Jesus Dawn. That’s why I did it. For my friends. So you and Hank could go back to being normal. So you wouldn’t have to worry about Slade anymore.” 

“Well, as your friends we’ve reached a consensus. We’re putting you on suicide watch.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“A couple of things. You’re always going to need someone with you. You’re not leaving this tower until you get your mental state in order. And you’re not helping out with this mission either. You are going to take care fo yourself.” 

“What the fuck Dawn? I’m not letting you guys go on a mission while I just sit here. You can’t just bench me.” 

“Well we are Dick. Because we care about you. So if you want to get back on the court I would suggest learning to work with other people and not fucking sacrificing yourself to Deathstroke.”

“Just fuck off Dawn. No one asked you to interfere.” 

“Fine. You know for all your hero bullshit you still hurt a lot of people. Maybe consider that next time.” 

“It’s three am. What is that little mother fucker doing?” 

“Hank calm down. I’m sure someone will talk to him. Get him to turn his music down. Okay?” 

“Fine but if it’s not done in the next five minutes I’m going to snap that guy’s neck.” 

“Hey Garth. Can you go talk to Jason? Please. I think he trusts you the most out of anyone. Please?” Dawn pleaded. 

“I can try. No promises though. I’m not exactly a robin expert. Hey, shouldn’t Dick talk to him? Dick’s been a robin before.” 

“Well, he’s not allowed. So can you just do it? Otherwise, I will burn down this fucking tower.” Hank snarled. 

“Knock Knock.” 

“Go away, Garth.”

“I just got sent to ask you to turn the music down. Please? Just it’s late and people are trying to sleep… Jesus Christ. Is that blood? That’s a lot of blood. You should maybe get that checked out.”

“I’m fine. Can’t all you assholes just leave me the fuck alone?”

“You know you don’t have to do the whole tough schtik. You can get help if you need it.” 

“Well, I don’t. Okay so fuck off.” 

“Dick’s gone.” 

“How? I thought someone was supposed to be with him.” 

“He knocked out Donna. He’s not in the tower. We need to find him.” 

“I agree. Before something awful happens.” 

“Like before he finds Deathstroke.” 

“Guys, I can’t find Jason. He’s not in his room. He left a note. It says “Always falling. Never landing. Gone to land.” 

“Shit. We need Dick here now.” 

“Jason get your ass off of that roof. Right now.” 

“Fuck off Dick. Just leave me alone.” 

“No. Because you need help. And I’m not going to leave you.”

“Why the fuck not?”

And then Jason stepped off. 

And then Dick caught him like he always will.


End file.
